yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fluffal
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Fofanimal" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Fluffal", known as "Furnimal" (ファーニマル Fānimaru) in the OCG, is an archetype of Fairy monsters used by Sora Perse in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. Design Aparência "Fluffal" monsters are based off of plush toys with angel-like wings on their backs (except for "Fluffal Owl", who has them on its head, "Fluffal Penguin" who sports them as a bow-tie, "Fluffal Wings", who itself is a set of wings), giving them a very cute and innocent appearance, in contrast with their "Frightfur" Fusion counterparts. Etimologia "Fluffal" is a portmanteau of "fluff" and "animal". Their Japanese archetype name, "Furnimal" is a portmanteau of "fur" and "animal". Their names tend to be their archetype name followed by a species of animal. Estilo De Jogo This archetype focuses on Fusion Summon tactics, primarily to search out and recycle "Polymerization" while also utilizing cards such as "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Toy Vendor" along with "Fluffal Dog", giving the player easy access to the necessary cards to Fusion Summon "Frightfur" Fusion Monsters. As Fusion Summoning requires a large amount of cards, several "Fluffal" monsters help to quickly gain card advantage (such as "Fluffal Dog" and "Fluffal Wings") and recycle the necessary cards required upon being used as Fusion Material Monsters (such as "Fluffal Cat" and "Fluffal Rabbit"). The "Frightfur" monsters can be Fusion Summoned using "Edge Imp" monsters as the Fusion Material. They rely primarily on "Fluffal" archetype with boosting effects. "Frightfur" monsters also have offensive effects that either boost their ATK or grant additional attacks ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth", "Frightfur Wolf", "Frightfur Tiger"), destroying cards on the opponent's field ("Frightfur Tiger", "Frightfur Leo"), prevents the opponent from activating cards or effects when they attack ("Frightfur Chimera", "Frightfur Sheep"), and even steal away an opponent's monster by equipping them to themselves or Special Summon them to their controller's field ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Chimera"). "Frightfur" monsters have a small weakness in having specific "Edge Imp" monsters for Fusion Materials (outside of "Chimera"), but cards like "Fusion Reserve" and "Fusion Conscription" can help you in getting your needed "Edge Imps" to the hand, and "Fluffal Sheep" helps in recycling both your "Edge Imp" and "Fluffal" monsters. All five of the "Edge Imps" possess helpful abilities on their own, such as "Edge Imp Chain" searching your "Frightfur" Spell and Trap support whenever it hits the Graveyard, "Edge Imp Saw" providing extra draw power, and "Edge Imp Tomahawk" being able to substitute for any of the other "Edge Imp" monsters should they not be available in the hand or field. The Deck responds badly to too many out of archetype cards, as they cannot be fused with, and the other Summoning methods are not nearly as important as your Fusion Summoning. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Fluffal Bear * Fluffal Cat * Fluffal Dog * Fluffal Mouse * Fluffal Octopus * Fluffal Owl * Fluffal Patchwork * Fluffal Penguin * Fluffal Rabbit * Fluffal Sheep * Fluffal Wings * Edge Imp Chain * Edge Imp Frightfuloid * Edge Imp Sabres * Edge Imp Saw * Edge Imp Tomahawk * King of the Swamp * Fusion Parasite * Sangan * Tour Guide From the Underworld Monstros Reguladores * Glow-Up Bulb Monstros Pêndulo * Edge Imp Cotton Eater Monstros de Fusão * Frightfur Bear * Frightfur Chimera * Frightfur Daredevil * Frightfur Kraken * Frightfur Leo * Frightfur Sabre-Tooth * Frightfur Sheep * Frightfur Tiger * Frightfur Wolf * Invoked Caliga * Invoked Magellanica * Masked HERO Dark Law (with "Mask Change II") * Predaplant Dragostapelia * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 39: Utopia Beyond * Number 52: Diamond Crab King * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Frightfur Factory * Frightfur Fusion * Frightfur Patchwork * Frightfur Sanctuary * Frightfur Reborn * Suture Rebirth * Toy Vendor * Battle Fusion * Dark Fusion * De-Fusion * Foolish Burial Goods * Fusion Conscription * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Substitute / Polymerization * Future Fusion * Instant Fusion * Pendulum Fusion * Inferno Reckless Summon * One for One * Super Polymerization (OCG Only) * Ultra Polymerization Armadilhas * Designer Frightfur * Fluffal Crane * Frightfur March * Fusion Fright Waltz * Full Force Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Fusion Reserve Monstros Link * Missus Radiant Fraquezas * "Fluffals" rely on Fusion Summoning to be effective, so cards that stop the use of "Polymerization" or "Frightfur Fusion" such as "Prohibition", "Psi-Blocker", "Armageddon Designator", "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell",etc. will shut them down. ** To an extent, cards that prohibit Special Summon, "Vanity's Emptiness" will slow them down. Or just use "Non-Fusion Area" in Synchro or Xyz-centric decks. * "Frightfur" monsters are vulnerable to cards like Fusion Monster Anti-Support cards. * The archetype as a whole is also effect-heavy, permitting cards like "Face-Off" (to counter "Fluffal Leo",) the aforementioned "Skill Drain" and "Soul Drain", "Skull Meister" and "Effect Veiler" to take advantage. * Cards that have banishing effects such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos", or prevent banished monsters (such as "Necrovalley") can also prevent "Frightfur" monsters from being easily summoned. * "Fluffal" monsters lack ATK, DEF and Level, so they are vulnerable to battle and Level-based domination effects as well as to cards like "Slifer the Sky Dragon" or "King Tiger Wanghu". * The New Master Rules take their fast Fusion Swarming capabilities away. Categoria:Arquétipos